A Compilation of Oneshots
by Vampires Will Never Hurt Us
Summary: The title says it all. A compilation of oneshots written by me. Most of them are romance, so steer clear unless you like that kind of stuff. Second one up!
1. CinderXFire

**Hey, peeps! I decided to make a compilation of oneshots that I've written. Most of them will be romance oneshots, because I'm better at those than anything else, but I will try to make a few different genres, too. So, here's my first one!**

A claw moon hung in the sky, its faint, pale silver light shining down on two shapes. One shape was fire red, the other gray tabby. Fire and cinders. A pair of forest green eyes slid open. They glanced around the clearing, alert and ready to wake the other should a patrol approach.

"Fireheart?" the gray tabby shape mewed, raising its head and sliding open its blue eyes.

"Mmm," Fireheart purred in reply, licking the other cat's ear. "I'm here."

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" the gray tabby asked.

"I honestly don't care what our Clan thinks," Fireheart replied. "As long as we're happy, right?"

"But what about StarClan?"

"What?"  
"What does StarClan think of our actions? We've betrayed the warrior code!"

"Relax, Cinderpelt," Fireheart mewed, licking the she-cat's ear again. "I'll protect you. Nothing will ever happen to you, I promise."

Cinderpelt sniffed the air. "I think I smell a patrol," she whispered to her companion.

"Hide," Fireheart instructed.

Cinderpelt nodded, leaping off of the rock on which they rested. As quickly as her crippled leg would allow, she padded behind the boulder and crouched, waiting.

"Fireheart?" A voice called. Cinderpelt recognized the voice as Graystripe's.

"Graystripe," Fireheart replied.

"Why are you out here all alone?" Graystripe asked.

"I come here sometimes," Fireheart meowed. "When I feel like being alone."

"Well, the moonhigh patrol is just around the corner. I came here to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"  
"Fireheart," Graystripe meowed. Cinderpelt heard the warrior leap onto the boulder. "I know what's been going on. You've been seeing Cinderpelt. I can smell her scent all over this boulder, and it's fresh."

"Graystripe, please," Fireheart pleaded softly. "I love her. It's just like you and Silverstream."

"But neither of us were medicine cats," Graystripe retorted hotly.

"But you still know how it feels!" Fireheart meowed. "Please, don't tell anyone. I didn't tell anyone about you and Silverstream."

Graystripe shuffled his paws on top of the boulder. Cinderpelt continued to wait in silence, fearing that Graystripe might refuse Fireheart's request.

"Alright," he muttered after a moment, leaping off of the rock. "I'm going to get some rest. Goodbye, Fireheart. Goodbye, Cinderpelt."

"Goodbye," Cinderpelt whispered. But the whisper was not directed at Graystripe. It was directed at Fireheart. As soon as she had uttered that one word, she took off in the same direction Graystripe was headed. She had only one thing to do: She had to turn herself in to Bluestar. Cinderpelt needed judgment from the leader. She needed to know if what she was doing was right, and what she should do if it was not. Of course, she already knew the answer to both of those questions. What she was doing was horribly wrong, and the only action she could take was to stop seeing Fireheart.

"That's impossible," she murmured to herself. "I love him too much."

"Cinderpelt?" A call stopped her. The medicine cat stopped in her tracks and looked up to see Bluestar standing beside her. Behind her stood Tigerclaw, Longtail, and Runningwind.

_This must be the moonhigh patrol,_ she thought. "Bluestar," she meowed. "May I speak to you over there, please?" She pointed with her tail to a clump of bramble bushes. Bluestar nodded and followed.

"Why do you wish to speak to me?" Bluestar asked once they were behind the bushes.

"Oh, Bluestar!" Cinderpelt mewed. "I've done something wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong!"

"What is it?" Bluestar asked.

"I…" Cinderpelt started, then stopped. _Is this the right thing to do?_ She thought. _Should I really tell Bluestar that I've betrayed the warrior code?_ She decided that she would. She had already started her confession. She couldn't make up something else. Bluestar would know that she was lying. "I've been seeing Fireheart," she admitted.

Bluestar's eyes widened. "Fireheart?" she mewed.

"Yes," Cinderpelt replied. "And I need advice. Please, tell me what to do!"

"Do you love him?"

"More than anything."

"And does he love you back?"

"I assume he does."

"Would you follow him to the ends of the earth?"

"Most certainly."

"Would he follow you?"

"I believe so."

"Then I have only one solution," Bluestar meowed finally. "You two are officially exiled. I shall have no ceremony. You must get Fireheart, and the two of you must leave the forest and never return."

Cinderpelt nodded. "I'm so, so sorry, Bluestar," she mewed as she padded away.

"Cinderpelt!" Fireheart mewed as the former medicine cat clambered onto the boulder on which the warrior lay.

"We're leaving," Cinderpelt meowed.

"What?" Fireheart asked. "Why?"

"We've been exiled," Cinderpelt replied. "I went to Bluestar and told her the truth."

"I suppose it was the right thing to do," Fireheart meowed.

Cinderpelt nodded. Together, they leapt off of the boulder and padded away to find a new home and start a new life.


	2. HoneyXLion

**New oneshot time! Hooray! Time to get thinking again! Tell me what you think.**

He couldn't explain what it was about her that he was attracted to. She was a plain she-cat. There was just something about the way that her fur smelled, and the way it shone when the sun hit it just right, that made him want to curl himself around her and lay there forever, forgetting the rest of the world. But she loved Berrynose. He felt sorry for her whenever the older tom rejected her to go hunting with Birchfall or Whitewing.

They were warriors now, all of them. and he wanted nothing more than to settle down and start a family. With her. He wanted her to bear his kits, and he longed for her scent to linger on his pelt all day. He wanted her to love him just as much as he loved her. But he knew that he couldn't make someone love him.

"Lionclaw?" Hollygaze mewed one day as he padded into the nursery to drop off fresh-kill for her sister. "Is something wrong? You look troubled."

"I'm fine," Lionclaw snapped, dropping the vole at Hollygaze's feet and stalking away. Out in the clearing, he saw her, sitting there with Berrynose, who had his muzzle in the air, looking away from her as she tried desperately to get his attention. Then, she mewed something that made Berrynose's eyes snap open. He gazed at the she-cat in shock, then meowed something back. She stared at the older warrior for a moment before racing out of the camp and into the forest.

"Honeyfur, wait!" Lionclaw called, pelting after the she-cat. He found her sitting by the abandoned Twoleg nest a short distance from the camp. Her chin rested on her paws as she gazed up at the cloudy sky, her eyes clouded with greif. "Honeyfur?" Lionclaw meowed, sitting down beside her and placing the tip of his tail on her shoulder. Honeyfur jerked away.

"Leave me alone," she spat coldly.

"What did Berrynose say to you?" Lionclaw asked, ignoring the she-cat's furious glare. "I swear, if he hurt you, I will go back there and slaughter him."

"No," Honeyfur sighed, shaking her head. "Don't do that, please."

"What did he say to you?" Lionclaw demanded.

"Well," Honeyfur mewed uncertainly. "I decided it was time I told him how I really felt about him. I told him that I loved him and asked him if he felt the same way, and he said he didn't." The she-cat paused to sniffle. "He was just so...so rude about it!" she cried. "He just flat out rejected me. I felt horrible."

"If he were to be your mate," Lionclaw meowed. "He shouldn't treat you like that."

"I guess you're right," Honeyfur replied. "I guess he wasn't really the one for me, you know?" She paused and gazed into Lionclaw's eyes for what seemed like a lifetime before turning away. "I...I suppose I don't truly have a soulmate."

"Don't tell yourself that," Lionclaw meowed. "There's a soulmate for everyone in this forest. All you have to do is look. You shouldn't give up so easily, Honeyfur. Remember, a true warrior does not give up."

Honeyfur nodded. "You're right," she mewed. After a bit of a pause, she asked, "Do you think I'll ever find my soulmate?"

"I'm sure you will," Lionclaw replied. "All you have to do is keep on trying. If you love someone, tell them. I guess I should head back to camp now. You can come, too, if you want."

"No, thanks," Honeyfur sniffled.

Lionclaw nodded in understanding, then turned and padded away. He was halfway back to camp, when he heard pawsteps pounding behind him. A voice cried out, "Lionclaw! Hang on!"

Lionclaw turned and sat down. Honeyfur came crashing out of the undergrowth and barreled into him. "I thought about what you said," she mewed. "And I've decided it's time I told you something." She turned away for a moment, gazing up at the sky, before turning back to him. "Lionclaw," she mewed, her lip quivering. "I...I think I love you. More than I loved Berrynose."

Lionclaw closed his eyes. "I love you, too," he murmured. He opened his eyes to find Honeyfur gazing at him longingly. He leaned forward and covered her muzzle in affectionate licks. She twined her tail with his, and together, the two of them padded back to camp.


	3. AshXSquirrel

**I just HAD to write a oneshot about this pairing. It's my fave! Enjoy!**

**Crazy Girl, this is for you! :D**

Her eyes. Her scent. Her voice. Her lips. Her pelt. Her ferocity. Her gentleness. Everything about her drove me absolutely crazy. And she would never be mine. I had known it from the start. Ever since the journey to the sun-drown place, she and Brambleclaw, the deputy, had been as close as ever.

And then, there she was. She was mine forever. Or so I thought. She had given me her heart, and I had given her mine. I had tried my best to put her back together after her fight with Brambleclaw. We would spend every day talking. Well, she would do most of the talking, but it was alright with me. I loved hearing the sound of her voice. And I had thought she loved me the same way. But no. She had toyed with my heart. She told me she loved me, and maybe she had, but then she threw my heart to the ground and watched it splinter, the pieces flying to the ends of the earth.

I had never been loved before by anyone outside of my bloodline, and I knew I never would again. She was the only one for me. If only she could see that. Brambleclaw couldn't treat her with half the respect I had. All he wanted her for was kits and power. If he was anything like his father - which I knew he was - he would turn on her and snap her neck the first chance he got.

I dreamed of her. How her pelt used to brush mine, the way she would twine her tail lovingly with mine and whisper, "I love you." I longed to feel her breath on my neck once more as we lay under the stars, our tails twined, her eyes shining silver in the moonlight.

But I knew it could never be. I didn't understand what it was about me that repelled the she-cats in the Clan. Sure, I wasn't the most attractive tom in the forest. I could accept that. But it just went too far sometimes, to the point where the she-cats, especially her, began to call me names. 'Mousebrain', 'Fox dung', and 'Worthless scumbag' were the ones used most often.

I tried not to be too bothered by her words. After all, she was my soulmate, and I couldn't push her farther away by snapping back at her. All she needs to do now is see that she and I are destined to be together. My mate, my one true love. My Squirrelflight.

**So, how was it? Too long? Too short? Not enough description? Anything? What did you think? Click the purple button and let me know!**


	4. BreezeXHolly

**Okie dokie then, you guys! It's time for another oneshot! This is my second favorite pairing, so I hope I can do them justice! :) **

The full moon hung high in the sky as he padded swiftly across the log bridge onto the island. As he hopped down on the other side, he took in a deep breath, letting the scents of the other Clans wash over his scent pallette. The scent of RiverClan and ShadowClan were stronger than that of ThunderClan; it was obvious the third Clan had yet to arrive. At the thought of ThunderClan, an image ran through the WIndClan tom's head: A lithe black she-cat with vivid green eyes. The image only lasted for less than a heartbeat, but it made him weak in the knees. He shook his head, steadying himself. His stomach gurgled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since sunrise.

_That's why I'm so weak,_ he told himself, following the rest of his Clan down into the clearing as his leader gave the signal. A light brown tabby she-cat with smoky blue eyes padded up beside him. The dark tom wasn't aware of her presence until she flicked his ear with her tail.

"You okay there, Breezepaw?" she asked. "You look a bit flustered."

"No, no," Breezepaw sighed, shaking his head. "I'm fine. I just haven't eaten much today."

"Oh, okay," the she-cat meowed. She scanned the clearing eagerly, her ears perked. "When do you think ThunderClan's going to show?"

"Soon, hopefully," Breezepaw replied. "I just want to get this Gathering over with."

Just as the words escaped his lips, ThunderClan charged into the clearing. Breezepaw and his companion stood watching, scanning the crowd for familiar faces. The black she-cat darted past, shooting a glance in Breezepaw's direction. His heart leaped in his chest.

"You sure you're okay?" the tabby she-cat asked him. "I think you should rest."

"I'm fine, Heatherpaw," Breezepaw snapped.

"Okay, okay," Heatherpaw mewed. "I was just trying to help."

Breezepaw padded down from the crest of the hollow to where the rest of the cats were gathering. Breezepaw decided it was now or never. He had to talk to her. He had to sort his feelings out. He had never quite felt like this before. He didn't know if he was ill, or if he was perhaps gaining access to a new emotion. The black she-cat was there, surrounded by a group of apprentices from every Clan.

"Um..." Breezepaw faltered, unsure of what to say. The apprentices looked up at him, some disapproving, some surprised, and some just expressionless. "Hollypaw?"

The black she-cat turned, locking eyes with him. Breezepaw's heart leapt yet again.

"Yes, Breezepaw?" she asked guardedly.

"Can I, uh...talk to you...a-a-alone for a minute?" Breezepaw gave himself a mental slap. He sounded desperate. Too desperate.

"Sure," she meowed, though she sounded unsure. The two of them padded over to a clump of brambles near the edge of the clearing. "What do you need to say?"

"Um..." Another mental slap. _Mousebrain!_ he scolded himself. He hadn't thought of how he was going to explain himself to her. "Well, you see, I've been feeling a bit...different...lately. I mean, I've never felt this way before. I don't know if I'm sick, or if I have some sort of mental damage, or something like that, but that feeling is triggered by...well, by you, Hollypaw." He paused, unsure of himself. What would she think? Would she call him a fool? Would she say that she felt the same way? Breezepaw decided thst he didn't care. All he wanted right now were answers.

"Well," Hollypaw started. "You said you're feeling something...different." Breezepaw nodded fervently. "Right. And, you said..._I'm_ the one who makes you feel this way." Another nod. "Well, Breezepaw, the only educated guess I can make is that you're...in love...with me." She trailed off a bit at the end of her sentence, turning her gaze to her paws.

"_Love_?" Breezepaw echoed. The word sounded hollow, unfamiliar, yet at the same time warm and inviting. "Love..." he repeated the word, enjoying the way it rolled off of his tongue. "Yes...That must be it. I must be in love with you."

"I...I think I love you, too," Hollypaw admitted, not looking up from her paws. Her voice was barely a whisper. The Gathering was over by the time either of them spoke again.

"It's not possible for us to be together, though," Breezepaw was the first to break the tense silence. "Maybe...It'd be better if we just...forgot this ever happened."

Hollypaw sighed. "I suppose you're right," she mewed. "But just know, if nothing works out for you in your Clan, I'll be waiting for you."

Breezepaw licked her ear lovingly. "And I'll be waiting for you."

"Then I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. See you around." Breezepaw's tail drooped as Hollypaw walked away. "I love you," he whispered after her, though he knew she was too far away to hear. "I'll always love you."


End file.
